


Kinktober 2020: Shower Sex, Dirty Talk, Biting

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Episode: s17e09 Depravity Standard, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Missing Scene, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, sonny carisi's filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: A filthy missing scene from Depravity Standard because Rafael and Hassler absolutely had weird fuck energy.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Shower Sex, Dirty Talk, Biting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detective_giggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/gifts).



The water is hot on Rafael's face but not as hot as Sonny's mouth on his shoulder. He shivers when Sonny bites down, harder than he usually does, and then hums in appreciation when Sonny sucks hard on the same spot. "Marking your territory?"

Sonny laps his tongue over the mark he's just made and slides his mouth up the tendon on Rafael's neck, pausing to nip at it before pressing his mouth to Rafael's ear. "Hassler wants to fuck you."

Rafael laughs lightly, then arches his back when Sonny drops his head and bites with more intent at the tendon on his neck. "What? No, she doesn't."

"Could have fooled me," Sonny says. "You two had some...energy...when you were discussing Hodda's case today."

Rafael rocks under the hot water as Sonny starts working on a second mark, right where his shoulder meets his neck, just low enough it'll be covered by his collar. "I don't recall any sexual energy," he says. It's an absolute lie. He knows exactly what Sonny's talking about, the way he and Lisa leaned in towards one another. The way they stared each other down. It could have a certain meaning if Rafael was, perhaps, needling Sonny from afar because they're working so closely together on the case but determined to maintain at least an appearance of professional distance. 

"You're a fucking liar, Rafael," Sonny growls in his ear, and Rafael presses backwards at that growl, Sonny's half-hard dick sliding between his cheeks. "You're trying to distract me," Sonny adds, digging his fingers into Rafael's hip. Rafael's only response is to rub his ass up and down over Sonny's dick. 

"I should mark you up right on your jaw, where everyone can see."

"To show everyone I belong to you?" Rafael asks, his own voice suddenly raspy with need. 

"To remind _you_ ," Sonny says and pushes Rafael forward with a snap of his hips, though his hands stay firmly on Rafael's back so he doesn't slip or fall. "Big purple mark so you can look in the mirror before your meetings and know no one else gets to touch you like I do. No one gets to fuck you like I do. No one can have you trembling in the shower as you hope it gets a little rough."

Rafael can only breathe unsteadily, hot water sluicing over his head and body as Sonny grabs a handful of his hair and pulls his head backwards. Just like with pushing Rafael forward, he's subtly careful about it, making sure Rafael doesn't get a mouthful of water or has to worry about keeping his balance. 

"You can get rougher than that," Rafael says, putting a bit of snideness into his tone. "Or do you think I can't take it?"

Sonny's reply is a sharper yank on his hair, and then two fingers pressed hard against his hole. He rubs in small, dragging circles, the water on his fingers doing nothing to actually add any slickness that could help his movements. 

Rafael reaches back for Sonny's hip, scratching his nails hard along the side of it to goad Sonny on.

"You want to fuck my fingers dry, Rafael? Want me to shove them in and make you take them without anything but this hot water? I should hold you against the wall and do it. Make you spread your legs and hold your ass apart for me so I can make sure to fuck you deep."

"Do it," Rafael challenges. He steps forward so he's pressed against the wall behind the shower, tile slightly cool against his face when he rests his cheek. He grabs his ass in both hands and spreads wide, showing Sonny his hole. "Come on. Shove your fingers in there and fuck me like you want to."

Sonny's a hard plane against his back in a moment, hips cocked backwards just enough so he can get both hands on Rafael's ass himself, his thumbs rubbing at the top and bottom of Rafael's hole, making Rafael groan with want. "I could get you to come just from my fingers, couldn't I? Make you take them and make you come all over the wall without touching yourself."

Rafael's dick twitches hard. Sonny has actually made him come without touching him before. "Yeah. Yeah, do it."

Sonny presses a thumb directly over Rafael's hole then slowly pushes the very tip of it inside him. Rafael pushes his hips back, hissing at the burn but wanting it, too. Sonny knows how to fuck him rough, to keep him on the edge of just enough pleasure to cover the pain. 

"Should make you drop to your knees and suck my dick until I come down your throat," Sonny says as he wraps a hand around Rafael's dick. "Make you wait for your orgasm to teach you a lesson about who you belong to. Only I get to have you."

Rafael whines and tries to push into Sonny's hand, but Sonny's grip is too tight. He can barely move. "Please," he says. "Please."

"Please what?" Sonny asks, pushing his thumb into Rafael's ass even deeper. "Fuck you dry? Jerk you off? Make you take my dick all the way down your throat?"

"All of it," Rafael gasps, so turned on he can barely gasp the words. "All of it, please."

Sonny holds very still for a moment, and Rafael concentrates on getting his breathing under control. He can practically hear Sonny planning out what to do next, the steps he'll need to take to give Rafael what he wants while pretending he isn't doing that at all. Rafael loves this moment when they play rough, the stillness a silent reminder that Sonny will only ever hurt him exactly as far as he wants to be hurt. 

Rafael shouts when Sonny pushes hard and fits the rest of his thumb in his ass. He shouts   
again when Sonny loosens his grip on his dick just enough to start jerking him off with no mercy and no softness.

"Fucking flirting right in front of me with her. Telling me to be quiet. Letting her think you're the one in charge. You're not in charge, Rafael. Not here. Say it. Say you're not in charge."

"I'm not--" Rafael goes up on his toes as Sonny bends his thumb and pulls it out fast, the crook of it catching in that perfect-painful way on his rim that makes Rafael pant with want. "I'm not in charge," he manages to groan. "I'm not in charge."

Sonny shoves his thumb back in, even rougher than before. He squeezes tight on the head of Rafael's dick and bites his ear. "Fucking right you're not. You do what I tell you. You'll take what I fucking give you."

"Yes. Fuck yes. Yes."

"You have thirty seconds to come, or I'm not going to let you suck my dick." 

Rafael yells in agony as Sonny stops stroking his dick. He clenches from head to toe, hips snapping backwards when he tightens around Sonny's thumb. Sonny responds by fucking his thumb in and out fast, giving Rafael just enough stimulation to make his balls tighten and his dick twitch before he comes on the wall.

The moment he's free from Sonny's hands, Rafael turns around and drops to his knees. The shower floor is unforgiving, but it adds up with everything else. He sucks Sonny's dick into his mouth, fighting his gag reflex as Sonny helps him along by grabbing his head and holding it still.

"Gonna make you swallow my jizz," Sonny hisses, hips snapping fast, fingers tight in Rafael's hair. "Gonna shove my dick in your throat until you're fucking begging for air, then keep it there until I come." 

Rafael's only response is to suck harder and rub the head of Sonny's dick on his soft palate. When Sonny yanks Rafael's face forward to force him to take his whole dick, Rafael reaches up and grasps Sonny's wrist. All he has to do is pinch Sonny once, and Sonny will pull away and drop everything to make sure he's okay. 

Rafael doesn't pinch. He takes everything Sonny gives him and milks his dick with his throat, rocking back and forth from the hips because he's so turned on he can't stay still.

"Here it comes," Sonny says, pulling his dick halfway out of Rafel's mouth, then slamming it all the way in again. "Swallow it all, Rafael. Don't waste my jizz. Come on. Swallow it down."

Rafael gasps a single breath when Sonny pulls out of his throat again, and he breathes it out slowly as Sonny shoves back in and ruts against his face once, twice, three times, and then comes down his throat as promised. 

Everything's a bit blurry after that. Rafael swallows on instinct, then gasps loudly when Sonny takes his dick away, letting him breathe properly again. He feels Sonny's hands on his back and shoulders, sluicing water over him, and then Sonny's mouth, soft against his temple as he nuzzles and kisses Rafael and whispers praise in his ear. 

"Ready?" Sonny asks a few minutes later, fingers soft as they stroke his wet hair.

Rafael nods and lets Sonny help him up from his knees. He lets Sonny help him out of the shower and sits on the toilet lid while Sonny turns off the water, then hands Rafael his towel. Rafael stands up to dry off, and when he's finished, Sonny taps his shoulder to make him sit down again so he can rub lotion into Rafael's knees. 

"That was fantastic," Rafael murmurs when Sonny finishes with the lotion and looks up to meet his gaze. "Fuck, I feel amazing."

Sonny chuckles quietly and presses a kiss to Rafael's sternum. "Me, too," he says. "Thanks for going with it."

Rafael hums in agreement and tips Sonny's face up to kiss him softly on the mouth. "I assure you, it was my pleasure."

Sonny smiles at him sweetly and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to M for the beta, and the reminder that sentences should have one thought at a time.


End file.
